Lífdagar
by Hiccstrid456
Summary: "Hiccup's tears fell onto the note he was writing. He would be leaving. Forever. He might as well leave them a letter saying how he'd be leaving and all that. But he wouldn't say how. If he was ever to return, his father would kill him if he knew he had a dragon. Not that he'd ever return." Hiccup runs away AU. Hiccstrid.


**AN: Hi! I'm Hiccstrid456, some of you may know me as Hiccstrid456, my previous account which I deleted. Sorry about that. :P Anyway, I'm bringing you a new story called L****ífdagar which means Life in Old Norse/Icelandic. This is a Hiccstrid story. Constructive criticism welcomed. BTW, this story is inspired by Becoming Lifprasir. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hiccup's tears fell onto the note he was writing. He would be leaving. Forever. He might as well leave them a letter saying how he'd be leaving and all that. But he wouldn't say how. If he was ever to return, his father would kill him if he knew he had a dragon. Not that he'd ever return.

The candlelight flickered in the dark as he wrote the letter, hand shaking. He finished writing it before leaving it on his desk. He softly blew the candle out as the letter was left there alone, already forgotten.

_Dear Gobber,_

_I will be leaving Berk and hopefully forever. I'm sure the others will have a no-Hiccup celebration but here at Berk, I have no life. I hope you understand why I must go. _

_Do not follow me. You will not find me. Where I go you cannot follow. _

_I will miss you, but I will enjoy my lífdagar._

_HHH_

* * *

Hiccup's tears quickly stopped as he hugged Toothless. He smiled. Toothless would never betray him, even if his father did.

"We're leaving." He said softly as he mounted Toothless, his few belongings in the improved saddle. In seconds, he was nothing but a speck in the dark night sky.

As soon as he left Berk, a raincloud let loose on the miserable island village. Thor himself was mourning.

* * *

Stoick woke up the next day, full of excitement and joy for his son. He opened the door.

"Wake u- son?" He frowned. His son had never been an early riser or a clean person yet his bed was made, his candle was barely used and there were no items littering the floor, preparing to trip the giant chief. It was as if his son had never... existed. He sighed as he closed the door, wondering what he was up to now.

Just then he heard a knock on the front door. "Come in!" If he expected to see his tiny son, he was disappointed. For there in front of him was his best friend, Gobber the Belch.

Stoick walked back downstairs and cleared his throat. "Have you seen Hiccup?"

Gobber shook his head wildly. "That's the point! Hiccup is gone!"

As Stoick panicked, Gobber handed him a letter. "He left this."

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes and glanced up at the sun. It was nearly midday! He jumped up and observed his surroundings. It looked rather like a barn. He smiled. No wonder it was so comfortable. Just then the barn door opened and in stepped a girl with raven black hair and a man with dark brownish hair.

They both fainted on the spot.

Hiccup frowned as he dug through the hay before eventually finding the black reptile. "Wake up! We've been discovered!" He silently screamed who immediately woke up and screamed.

The man and woman jumped before grabbing Hiccup. "You're coming with us to the chief!" He muttered into Hiccup's ear. The dragon followed behind them realizing they had no intentions to kill Hiccup.

Hiccup fell onto beneath the chief's chair before coming up and dusting hay off. He glanced at the chief. He was a tall man with wide girth and huge weapons. He had black hair and a huge mustache and beard. Hiccup grinned in amusement.

Then he realized the chief was glaring at him so he wiped off the grin from his face and stood up straighter. The chief suddenly shot him with a barrage of questions.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where do you belong? "

Hiccup calmly answered the barrage of questions. "I'm... Erlend. I am here for a place to stay and I don't belong anywhere." Hiccup had purposely used the name Erlend because it meant outsider or foreigner.

The chief suddenly grinned. "You're welcome to stay here!"

* * *

Stoick carefully laid the letter down on his son's desk. It was, after all, his last reminder of how much of a terrible father and husband he had been. Suddenly, the huge horn sounded and Stoick grabbed up his mighty battleaxe.

He could always take out his anger and frustration on the beasts.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as the woman and man who had first found him introduced themselves.

"I'm Thuggory. Pleased to meet you." He said.

"I'm Heather."

"As you heard, I'm Erlend." He said feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't telling the truth. Maybe he would later when he trusted them. A snout nudged his hand.

"And this stupid reptile is Toothless." Unfortunately, he got cuffed on the head by Toothless' tail for that comment.

"So... you two engaged or married?" Hiccup asked.

Thuggory smiled. "Yep." He answered.

"Were you looking to get busy in the barn?" Hiccup asked slyly.

Heather shook her head wildly - too wildly - so wildly that Hiccup knew she was lying.

Hiccup grinned. "Whatever you say."

Heather didn't meet his stare.

* * *

Astrid glared at the Nadder in front of her. She would kill it and she would beat Hiccup!

She pounced on the Nadder like a snake and stabbed it. It groaned but didn't die. Suddenly Snotlout came and finished it off.

HOW DARE HE! Snotlout ran for his dear life.

* * *

Stoick sighed as he wiped the blood of a Gronckle from his axe. When would this war end?

* * *

**AN: The last scene was basically a bonus scene :P Anyway, review, favourite and follow! :) Also, should I add an OC to become Hiccups friend? Think Wrenlou or Ripper from Return of the Dragon Riders and The Past Defines the Future. Both terrific stories! Please answer in a review.**


End file.
